Un et demi
by Animapower
Summary: Généralement, les gens ne sont qu'une seul et unique personne mais pour Allen c'est différent, lui il est un et demi. Reprend l'histoire du manga en fil conducteur avec certains écarts et Neah en "petite voix" d'Allen. Attention! Suite à la perte d'une dizaine de chapitres à cause d'un virus, je mets cette histoire en pause le temps de trouver le courage de les réécrire.
1. Prologue: Un et demi

Prologue:une voix venue de nulle part

Je te maudis...Allen !

Et le clown riait en le regardant, il riait face à sa détresse mais un éclat blanc-vert coupa court à sa joie en dévoilant une main monstrueuse qui repoussa le pantin noir de sa victime avant de traîner le corps trop petit pour elle vers le sombre squelette.

* * *

><p>Il était à nouveau là, seul sur la tombe de son père qu'il venait de tuer une seconde fois. Non, que sa main venait de tuer une seconde fois quand il l'entendit.<p>

**"Calme toi, tout ira bien je suis avec toi, je serai toujours avec toi"**

-Qu...qui est là ? Où êtes vous ?

**"Tu peux m'appeler Neah et je suis en toi"**

* * *

><p>Oui c'est très court mais ce n'est là que pour permettre de comprendre la situation.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1: Machine, Âme et Désespoir

**(A/N)Hello c'est moi, désolé pour le repost du prologue mais j'ai eu un petit problème technique qui m'a forcé à le supprimer puis le remettre en ligne.**

**Donc un chapitre trèèèèèèèèès long pour expliquer un peu l'univers du manga,raison du peu d'importance de Neah dans celui-ci.**

**Mais avant de vous laisser commencer à lire, je tiens à remercier Aylle pour sa review du prologue, j'étais en pleine écriture de ce chapitre quand j'ai reçu le mail d'avertissement et j'ai pensé très fort à tes encouragements pendant le reste de l'écriture**

**Vous vous en doutez, l'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à préciser que Allen sera assez OOC étant donné la place qu'a pris Neah dans son éducation depuis la mort de Mana<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Machine, âme et désespoir<span>_

Allan désespérait: pourquoi Néah et Cross n'avaient ils donc pas inculqué l'instinct de survie à Timcampy? Maintenant il se retrouvait à courir après un chat errant dans une église non seulement abandonnée, mais maudite pour en rajouter une couche.

"Sincèrement, ça aurait vraiment été trop demander de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher des chats?"

**"Ben**** pour être franc j'avais pas pensé qu'un petit animal le prendrait pour une proie et puis arrête de te plaindre, au moins ce genre d'exercices te permet de garder la forme alors ne râle pas!"**

Allen soupira, pourquoi fallait il que sa conscience/oncle/deuxième personnalité soit aussi idiot déjà? Il avait vraiment dût être odieux dans une ancienne vie pour se retrouver avec cette voix dans le crâne.

**"Je te rappelle que j'entends tes pensées~"**

"C'est bien ce que je disais, je devais vraiment être horrible!"

Et pendant cette conversation mentale il cherchait toujours ce foutu chat... Bon d'accord chercher quelque chose avec des chauves souris qui vous tournent autour n'était pas forcément la meilleure des façons de trouver cette même chose mais bon, il lui restait toujours l'ouïe. Ne venait-il d'ailleurs pas d'entendre un miaulement? Il se mit aussitôt à courir en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit avant de sortir sa main gauche, celle rouge sang, du nuage de chiroptères et de s'enfuir vers l'étage avec ce qu'il croyait être le chat en main. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'en plus du chat il avait embarqué une jeune femme aux cheveux brun en uniforme de policier

-Une humaine? Que fait quelqu'un d'humain dans un lieu comme celui ci?

**"Bonne question, tu pense qu'elle fait partie d'un groupe sataniste et qu'il y a une réunion ici cette nuit?"**

"Franchement Neah, comment tu fait pour sortir ce genre de phrases idiotes dans une situation comme celle-ci?"

**"Des années d'entrainement, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce qui se passe."**

-Hum?...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Pourquoi vous m'avez menotté comme ça?

Parce que oui, pendant cet discussion interne pour le moins utile, la femme l'avait menotté à la fenêtre brisée en se demandant sérieusement si elle avait bien en face d'elle un gamin de 14 ou 15 ans aux cheveux blancs, avec une cicatrice sur l'œil et une main rouge sang aux ongles noirs qui venait de demander ce qu'un humain pouvait faire ici.

-Donc qui est tu? Demanda la femme tout en se demandant si elle ne devait pas appeler l'asile le plus proche.

-On va dire que je suis... Un voyageur?

BIIIP! Mauvaise réponse apparemment vu qu'il se retrouvait attaché à une chaise!

-Et que fait tu ici?

-Je suis venu en ville ce matin mais ce chat a avalé quelque chose qui m'est très précieux que j'essaie donc de récupérer, raison pour laquelle je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici.

**"Et une aura flippante sur l'interrogatrice, une!"**

-Mais c'est la vérité! s'exclama l'albinos. C'est mon maître qui me l'a confié et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si je venais à le perdre!

**"Cross t'arracherait les yeux et je m'occuperais de te rendre dingue"**

-Et où est ton maître dans ce cas?

-Ben perdu quelque part en Inde aux dernières nouvelles.

Et pendant que le jeune homme se mettait à accuser le chat de la situation, l'officier se demanda quel genre de maître pouvait bien partir en vadrouille en Inde en laissant son apprenti en Angleterre. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était la porte à côté.

-Bon, je vais voir pour tes compagnons, reste là s'il te pl...

Mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement retentit à l'étage inférieur suivi d'une série de bruit de coups de feu.

-J'y vais, toi reste là!cria t'elle en descendant les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

**"Merde, Allen tu pense à la même chose que moi?"**

"Akuma!"

Et après s'être délivré de ses liens (il ne l'admettrait jamais mais l'entrainement de Cross pouvait être vachement utile parfois) il suivi la jeune femme en espérant arriver à temps.

-Merde! Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant un policier, avec un trou dans la poitrine, tomber en poussière après s'être couvert de pentacles noirs.

En réalisant que la jeune femme qui l'avait arrêté s'approchait, il retira son bandeau et le plaça devant la bouche de l'agent.

-Faîtes attention, ce gaz est empoisonné.

-Mais Charles?répondit t'elle des larmes plein les yeux.

-Il a été tué par le "démon"!

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était évanouie.

**"Bon ben je crois que t'es bon pour la porter en ville sur ton dos."**

"Je crois aussi."

* * *

><p>Il avait envie de jeter cet inspecteur par la fenêtre! Ça faisait deux heures, deux putains d'heures que cet inspecteur lui demandait d'avouer le meurtre d'un de ses agents alors qu'il avait ramené l'officier inconsciente, deux putains d'heures que lui même se tuait à répondre à cet inspecteur qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Alors il voulait bien être poli et courtois mais il y avait quand même des limites et là, on en avait franchi deux: celle de sa patience et celle de sa tolérance au bruit. Donc oui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de balancer ce type par la fenêtre, même si on était seulement au rez de chaussée et il n'était pas aidé par les remarques de Neah qui l'encourageait dans son idée.<p>

Mais le gros bonhomme ne sût jamais à quel point il avait risqué de s'initier aux joies du vol plané à travers fenêtre car c'est à ce moment qu'entra la jeune femme qu'il avait ramené de l'église après l'attaque.

-Au fait, pour Charles! Essaya t'elle de dire.

-On sait. Lui répondit l'agent qui l'avait fait entrer. On interroge le suspect en ce moment même.

Ah c'était de lui qu'on parlait.

-Il s'appelle Allen Walker, âge inconnu, mineur, origine inconnue. Epliqua le commissaire avant de se mettre à hurler. C'était toi hein! Avoue!

-Mais puisque je vous ai déjà dit que non!

**"T'es vraiment sûr que tu veux plus qu'on le jette pas par la fenêtre?"**

"Plus la peine: avec cette femme réveillée on va vite être innocentés"

-Pourquoi vous voulez absolument que je sois coupable? C'est moi qui ai ramené l'officier inconsciente!

-Ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu étais le premier dans l'église! Et puis regarde ta main, elle est rouge, ça ne peux être que du sang!

-En fait pas vraiment, cette main est...

Trop tard, cet imbécile d'inspecteur avait retiré le bout de cuir qui cachait la croix insérée dans sa main

**"5...4...3...2...1..."**

-Mais qu'est ce que t'essayait de faire? Se faire brûler une croix dans la main! T'es censé prendre soin du corps que tes parents t'ont donné, espèce de psychopathe!

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait la leçon sur le soin qu'on doit prendre de son corps... C'était définitif, il allait jeter ce type par la fenêtre.

-Hem, ce garçon était avec moi quand c'est arrivé. Intervint la jeune femme

C'est alors qu'un des agents de la pièce s'avança et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du futur défenestré.

-QUAND VOUS ÊTES VOUS ÉVANOUIE? OFFICIER HESSE MOORE?

Ah tiens! Elle s'appelait Moore.

**"Bon sang quel volume, même Mother aurait du mal à rivaliser avec ça!"**

"Pas sûr, tu te rappelle de la fois où le maître (qu'il s'étouffe dans son vin)a tenté de me saouler pour que j'accepte de payer ses dettes de mon plein gré?"

**"Un des moments les plus drôles de ta formation!"**

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu est un de nos meilleurs éléments alors que t'était sur place et que t'as même pas vu le coupable?

-Je connais le coupable moi!

Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'ils le regardent comme ça? Oui il savait ce qu'était le coupable et alors?

-Je n'ai pas vu _qui _c'était mais je sais ce_ que_ c'était alors laissez moi vous aider dans vos recherche. Alors, on les surnomme Akuma, j'ai déjà vu ces créatures, elles gagnent de l'expérience et évoluent en tuant. Et elles continueront de tuer tant qu'on ne les vaincra pas et ils deviendront incontrôlable si on ne les arrête pas à temps...Cette croix dans ma main est une arme anti-Akuma et fait de moi un exorciste, un prêtre chasseur d'Akuma.

-Un exorciste? C'est quoi ce délire? Enfin bon, je reprendrai l'affaire plus tard. Je vous le confie officier Moore, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

* * *

><p>Il avait vraiment la poisse: non seulement il devait rester en dehors de l'enquête mais en plus il avait réussi à tomber dans l'escalier en tentant d'aller aider la police dans l'église en face. C'est alors que Moore, puisque c'était son nom, arriva et le ramena dans la pièce à grand renforts de "il n'en est pas question, tu reste ici!" et autres réprimandes.<p>

-Tu pense vraiment que c'est un Akuma le coupable?

-Bien sûr pourquoi?

-Les akumas ne sont que des inventions de nos ancêtres qui craignaient les désastres et catastrophes naturelles, ça n'existe pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas en ces malédictions et ces démons.

**"Je crois que tu t'es mal fait comprendre, elle pense que tu parle des démons des légendes japonaises."**

"Sans blague?"

-Je ne parlait pas de ce genre d'akuma, les akuma dont je parle sont des armes prévues pour exterminer les humains et qui prennent à cette fin une apparence humaine.

Il s'interrompit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et en voyant Moore se précipiter vers l'homme en criant

-"Marc nii-san qu'y a t'il?"

C'est alors que son œil réagit et qu'il le vit, ce squelette en religieuse qui flottait au dessus de l'infirme, l'âme d'un Akuma!

-Attention, ce n'est plus votre frère!

Trop tard: l'homme se transformait déjà en une sphère métallique hérissée de canons, canons qu'il braqua sur la jeune femme à ses pieds. Et Allen se précipita au moment où il tirait.

**"53 balles tirées dont une seule risque de la toucher, attrape celle à ta gauche vite!"**

Et ils se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs en direction de l'église en face, Allen tenant l'officier sous son bras, le chat sur ses épaules et avec une balle de la taille d'un avant-bras coincée dans sa main gauche alors qu'elle continuait de voler, le traînant avec eux.

-Où...où sommes nous?

-Dans l'église, on a été projeté ici par l'Akuma

**"Une légende est née: le mystérieux garçon volant au chat! Ahahaha."**

"Silence, c'est vraiment pas le moment!"

-N'y touche pas! Cria t'il en la voyant tendre la main vers la balle...Toujours logée dans sa main. Cette chose est faite de sang d'Akuma: c'est un poison mortel qui se transmet au moindre contact, si tu est touché tu te désagrège en quelques secondes.

Et il regarda tristement le chat, touché au flanc, se couvrir de pentacles noirs et tomber en poussière.

**"Repose en paix petit être, tu est mort de la plus horrible façon qui** **soit"**

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pût te sauver!

-Et qu'est il arrivé à Mark nii-san?

-Un Akuma se cache en revêtant la peau d'un humain qu'il a tué, ce n'était pas Mark mais un Akuma qui a pris son corps après l'avoir tué

-Mark nii-san est...mort?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'Akuma entra par la fenêtre en même temps que les policiers passaient par la porte. Quand ils le virent, ils se mirent à lui tirer dessus sans que ça ait le moindre effet...et la créature se fit un devoir de réduire l'effectif des agents de la loi du coin.

-Monstre! Pourquoi as-tu tué tout le monde?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix: il est programmé pour ça, un Akuma est une arme vivante possédant une âme contrôlée par le "créateur". Et même dans celui-ci il y a une âme.

**"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça?"**

"Tu est mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarques"

-Comment ça?

-Ces créatures sont composées de trois éléments: une machine fournie par le "créateur", l'âme d'un défunt et le désespoir d'un de ses proches. Quand une personne meurt, le créateur apparaît à ceux qui sont restés derrière et leur propose de ressusciter l'être cher dans un corps de sa création. Pour cela, il a besoin que la personne appelle celui ou celle qu'il veut ramener à la vie et l'âme de cette dernière rejoint la machine. Mais elle est à tout jamais esclave du "créateur". Et leur premier ordre est de tuer puis de revêtir celui qui l'a appelé.

**"Adam a toujours été un tordu mais il s'est vraiment surpassé le jour où il a imaginé cette méthode!"**

"Adam?"

**"Je t'expliquerai une autre fois."**

-Tu veux dire que cette chose... c'est ma sœur Claire?

-Oui mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais l'aider.

Et il fit apparaître cette main blanche, cette énorme main griffue que son maître (maudit soit-il) appelait parfois la "God Hand", la main de dieu, et qui lui permettait de sauver ces âmes qu'il avait décidé d'aimer, et d'un seul coup net, il transperça la machine démoniaque.

-Reposez en paix... Mademoiselle Claire.

-Merci! Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de la carcasse de métal en train de se décomposer.

* * *

><p>-Tu vois Tim, c'est pour ça que tu ne dois plus voler aussi près des chats.<p>

**"On y va?"**

"Oui, en route pour la Congrégation des Ombres!"

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, premier chapitre bouclé. Si vous avez vu des fautes merci de me prévenir.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lût ce chapitre et à la prochaine fois**

**Et n'oubliez pas, l'auteur _mange_ les reviews donc allez y commentez**

_**Anima**_


End file.
